The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for controlling operations in a virtual machine (VM).
In a VM environment, there may be multiple VMs, each associated with its own guest operating system (OS). Typically, credential information is required to access the guest OS and to communicate with applications running in the VM environment. Existing methods of communicating the credential information to the VM either require management overhead or compromise the security of the credential information.